The Hormone Assay Core assists investigators in the measurement of hormones in biologic fluids as related to diabetes, endocrine and metabolic research. The core provides space, equipment, and personnel for sample analysis and method development. User charge backs support the cost of reagents, supplies and pro-rated service contracts. The analysis available include 1) insulin, 2) free insulin, 3) glucagon, 4) cortisol, 5) catecholamines, 6) growth hormone, 7) c-peptides (human, canine, porcine), 8) pancreatic polypeptides, 9) leptin, 10) ratcorticosterone, and 11) GLP-1 (active). Several of these assays are available in "micro" methods for the analysis of hormone levels in very small volumes of plasma or blood. Furthermore, some assays are designed to measure hormones in a particular species. The core has the potential to develop new tests and technologies to expand the scope of its current testing. An annual survey is conducted to determine the needs of users for new assays. Over the past grant period, there has been an increased demand for at least half of the services offered and a constant demand for the remainder. The core will be expanded to meet an expected growth in demand that is anticipated as a result of funding of a Murine Metabolic and Physiology Center. An advisory Committees will deal with issues of coordination between the DRTC and MMPC, as well as user fees and new service implementation.